Collaborative browsing, known as co-browsing, represents the joint navigation of web-related content by two or more people accessing one or more web pages at the same time. Co-browsing has many practical applications and may be used in a variety of different types of communications, such as in customer support, social connections, business presentations, product selection, etc. Effectively, co-browsing allows one or more users to share an identical web-browsing experience.
While various co-browsing methods have been developed, many co-browsing systems provide limited capabilities. For example, many co-browsing systems fail to insure that every user's view of the web content being viewed between a viewer and a host remains the same throughout an entire co-browsing session. Moreover, many co-browsing systems only synchronize the page location (i.e., the URL) of the page that is intended to be shared. As co-browsing becomes more mainstream, co-browsing systems capable of offering more diverse co-browsing functionalities, such as supporting the automatic synchronization of a browser's entire state and content, including viewport experience, frames, portlets, form fields, controls, etc., may be needed. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that the various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.